Precious Jems
by GoGoGadget831
Summary: On-going TomxJen fanfic series featuring the adventures of Tom and Jen in fashion-blogging, traveling the world, partying on yachts, shopping, squealing, and a heck of a lot of love!
1. Therapy Love

**Hi everyone! And welcome to another** **fan fiction project I'm going to be working on along with Total Drama Star Wars Adventure coming out this summer! This project is an on-going fan fiction** **series and collab. with my good friend and partner, xoheyyaxo (a.k.a. numbuhthreefan on the Total Drama Wiki) and it's going to feature my main Total Drama OTP, Tom and Jen! We're going to write a few main ones about their life together (i.e. first date, proposal, marriage, children, etc.) and if we have any inspiration for any one-shots, we'll update it from time-to-time! I hope you all enjoy this series and as for the disclaimer, if you're one of those people who head canon Tom as gay and/or Jen as a lesbian, you're probably not going to like this series. Anyways, enough rambling. Sit back, relax, enjoy the show, and leave us reviews!**

 **Much love,**

 **Gogogadget831, xoheyyaxo**

It was a hot summer afternoon in Ontario, Canada. The Ridonculous Race ended about four months ago. The sun was shining brightly and a few clouds covered the blue sky. A cool breeze filled the air. The grass was lush and slightly wet from the rain yesterday. A flock of beautiful robins and sparrows landed on the ground outside of a tall, apartment building, chirping loudly and trying to find food. A beautiful monarch butterfly could also be seen perched on one of many sunflowers in the apartment garden.

Inside a small apartment lived two young fashion bloggers that were sitting and relaxing on the couch. On the loveseat, sat a petite young girl who was tan and wearing a light blue shirt, pink necklace, navy blue blue skirt, black boots, sunglasses, and dark brown hair tied in a ponytail was looking through her Instagram feed. In the recliner sat a tall young man with dirty blond hair wearing a blue shirt, jeans, glasses, and converse shoes was reading the news on his news app. One headline read, "Breaking news: Sierra blow torches MacArthur's house and sets it on fire. MacArthur is currently going after her. *facepalm* Sierra never quits." Another headline read, "Amy and Samey have a fight by shoving manchineel fruits down each others throats."

Tom rolled his eyes at both headlines and moved onto the next. The next headline read, "Heather completely burns up Lindsay's wardrobe and Lindsay burns off her hair." Another headline read, "Max surprisingly goes after Scarlett and blow torches her glasses, even after she gets new pairs."

"These people have no life at all…" Tom disgustingly said furrowing his brow as he closes the news app and puts in phone on the coffee table across from the recliner. "I wonder what's up on Instagram right now?"

"Oh em gee! Instagram is much more interesting!" Jen excitedly said as she scooted closer to Tom for him to see the pictures easier.

The first picture that appeared on her news feed was a picture of Sierra grinning creepily and holding a blowtorch. The caption read, "Who knew playing around with a blowtorch could be so much fuuuuuun? Well, gotta run before MacArthur busts me again! #yolo"

The second picture had an angry MacArthur selfie. The caption read, "I can't believe I'm going after this psycho hose beast AGAIN! When will she ever learn to stay in prison?!"

The third picture that appeared was one of Jacques and Josee happily hugging and holding up a shiny gold trophy. The caption read, "So happy to take the gold again with my awesome partner and #mcm Jacques who I also love! "

"Awww, looks like the ice dancers hit it off!" Tom smiled. Jen smiled a little as well.

The fourth picture had a selfie of Kitty in the mirror in her room wearing a white blouse, black skirt, and a black leather jacket on top, going for an internship interview at the law firm her sister currently worked at.

"Hmmm...looks like she's doing well for herself…" Jen muttered as she scrolled down to the next picture.

The next picture had a picture of Anne Maria wearing a slutty outfit with a drunk look on her face. The caption read, "Getting hungova with mah new man, Angelo! So much hotta than Vito!" Tom covered his mouth in disgust. "WHY THE FUCK IS SHE WEARING A SLUTTY OUTFIT?! Oh my lord, my eyes are burning!" Tom screamed, covering his eyes.

"Omg! She also posted a video of her and a group of friends puking in an Uber car, because they're so drunk!" said Jen as she got disgusted.

"And who the hell is the skeeze she's with? Oh my lord, the torn pants, the dirt on his face, the old hoodie! Blaugh! Don't make me barf!" Tom said as he scrolled down Jen's feed again.

"LOL, here's a picture of Lindsay with a lighter!" Jen laughed, pointing to the next picture of Lindsay, giving an evil grin and holding a lighter in her hands. The caption read, "She burned my beautiful clothes. I burned her beautiful hair weaves!"

"Hahaha, serves that bitch right!" Tom laughed, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

He then scrolled down to find a picture of Geoff holding Bridgette up in the air and kissing her. They were wearing the same clothes that they wore during the Total Drama World Tour Telethon. The caption read, "She said yes!"

"Awww, that is so romantic! These guys are relationship goals!" Jen said, nodding her head.

"I know right?! I've never been in an actual relationship before, because most of the people that I was around with my whole life were either fakes, idiots, or complete jerks! Ugh, it's so frustrating!" Tom grunted under his breath.

"Me neither! I totally feel you, boo. But don't worry, you'll find your way," Jen said as she leaned her head on Tom's arm and squeezed him gently. Tom blushed deeply as she did this.

Jen then saw another Instagram picture of Stephanie and Ryan hitting it off in the shower together, but no privates were shown. The caption read, "Well….Ryan dropped his soap. #shower #soap"

She then came across another picture of Stephanie fighting with a tanned girl with short, messy black hair, a blue shirt with a black hoodie on top, and blue jeans. The caption read, "Stephanie's in another catfight yet again…I guess that's what happens when you're plain rude to people...but that's okay. I still love you anyways...#cray #crayaf"

Suddenly, Jen got a DM notification from a mysterious user named MrPlumers_Crackola1 and said, "The picture of you and Tom at the coffee shop looks like shit and so does your hair. GET A FUCKING LIFE, LOSER! DON'T YOU DO ANYTHING ELSE BESIDES BLOG AND DRINK COFFEE?! U ARE A BITCH!"

Jen growled under her breath and blocked the user. All of a sudden, she got another DM that said, "Roses are red, violets are blue, your fashion is crap, and the failure is you! xoxo" -by miss_piggy_is_nice

One by one, she received more and more hate DMs similar to this. Eventually, she got so many that she couldn't help but to throw her phone on the couch and bury herself into Tom's arms, sobbing bitterly. Tom hugged her tightly and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"Oh Tom! I've never gotten so much hate like this before! I feel like such a complete failure and a fashion appall myself!" Jen tearfully said, hugging Tom tighter.

"Don't worry Jen. Remember, I'm always here for you, no matter what. I think you have the best taste in fashion out there. And the people who don't believe it are complete jackasses. You are my best friend and I'll always stick by you no matter what," Tom said as he hugged his best friend.

The next day she woke up to check the blog and on her account she found out that someone kept harassing her with multiple accounts and saying, "Your fashion is shit! You don't inspire anyone AT ALL!" The next message said, "LOSER LOSER FASHION LOSER ALERT!" Another said, "Why the fuck are you running this blog? You have a terrible taste in fashion and will never succeed in life. Get a better life… now please." Another hate message said,"I have never seen so much horrible fashion in my life. Maybe you should go kill yourself, because you will never be successful. From your unfollower MissMaumiChi303."

Jen got about six more messages like that and then started to develop depression over them. Over the next few days, she spent all her time at home wearing nothing but plaid pajama pants and a VS Pink t-shirt. She also ate pizza and triple chocolate fudge brownie ice cream all day long.

Tom then got back from work to see a depressed Jen lying down on the couch watching Daytime television. She had a depressed look on her face, her eyes were groggy and red from crying, she had gained a few pounds, and the couch surrounding her was covered with pizza boxes, empty ice cream cartons, and tissues.

"Come on Jen! Get up and let's go do something." he said.

"But I'm nothing." Jen said sadly. "I have a bad taste in fashion and will never be successful in life."

"You have great taste in fashion and you're an inspiration in my eyes." Tom said with a bit of a smile.

"I need to talk to someone about this Tom, because I don't feel like doing anything." she said.

"Oh no….that's not good at all. However, my good friend Sara is an excellent therapist! She's very sweet, doesn't judge anyone, is great at keeping things confidential, and is a wonderful friend! Her office isn't too far from here! I'll call and make an appointment right now!" Tom said taking out his iPhone and calling Sara.

The receptionist answered, "Hello this is Feel Better Therapy. This is Hailey, how may I help you?"

"Hi Hailey, it's Tom. I was wondering if I could make an appointment to meet with Sara?" Tom asked Hailey.

"Why of course! She has an opening tonight at 5:00 p.m. sharp." Hailey replied. "Does that work for you?"

"That's perfect! Thank you so much! I'll be there!" Tom said. He then hung up, sat next to Jen, scooped her up, and hugged her tightly. "Everything will be okay...don't you worry, boo."

Jen hugged him back tightly and tearfully, "Thank you so much for doing this Tom. It means so much to me…"

"I would do anything for my BFF." Tom said as he cupped her cheeks, wiped her tears away with his hands, and pulled her in for another hug. Jen blushed during their hug, turning red like a tomato. She loved the feel and warmth of Tom's body and how gentle he was to her. Tom stroked her back gently and slowly creeped his hands up to her shoulders, massaging them gently. He then turned his head slightly and kissed his best friend on her forehead. Jen blushed even more after he did this and hugged him even tighter. After a while, they broke their hug before getting too carried away. Tom rubbed the back of his neck nervously, blushing, while Jen blushed too and giggled.

It was then time to go to their therapy appointment. Jen took a nice, cool shower and got into some normal clothes. She still had a somewhat depressed look on her face, but felt a little better after the shower. Tom put his arm around his best friend's shoulder and massaged it gently as they walked to the center. They then arrived at therapy, checked in, and waited for their names to be called. Five minutes have passed and it was time to go in.

"Hi Tom! How have you been? It's been a while!" Sara said as she hugged Tom.

"It's nice to see you again too, Sara! And we should definitely get together and get coffee sometime! I wanted to bring my best friend, Jen, over to see you, as she's been dealing with quite a bit lately." Tom explained.

"Hello, Jen!" greeted Sara with a smile as she took Jen's limp hand and shook it gently. "Please have a seat."

They then sat down on the couch. "Now, how may I help you tonight?" asked Sara.

"Well, my friend Jen here has been harassed on Instagram and our blog and she developed a bit of depression." Tom explained.

"Oh dear! Well, Jen, can you explain everything that went on? I'll keep everything confidential, I promise. It is a requirement to do so as well." Sara said. "Please tell me everything." Sara then took out her notebook ready to jot down some notes.

"Well...it all started last week when me and Tom were just hanging out and scrolling through my Instagram feed when all of a sudden, a large group of flamers went all out at me. They sent hate messages calling me names and saying I have bad taste in fashion. The next day I got many hate messages on our blog, with them saying almost the same things and one told me to kill myself." Jen started getting worked up and had a stressed tone of voice. "They said stuff like I had a horrible taste in fashion and I wasn't gonna be successful and I was a loser and sucked and a….a failure." Jen took a loud unrelaxing breath and started sobbing in her legs in a curled up position. "I've been so depressed this past week. I've gained so much hate and don't know why. I have never gained this much in my life. I mean what the fuck is wrong with these people? Unfollowing my blog and my Instagram and doing nothing with their lives but hating on me! AHHH!"

"Alright, Jen. I just need you to calm down. Relax. So, what kinds of thoughts have you been having lately?" Sara asked.

"I've been having thoughts about closing down the blog and deleting my Instagram, overdosing on pills, wanting to do whatever it takes to disappear so that I won't be a burden on everyone else. I just hate my life so much now…" Jen sighed, sobbing some more.

"Jen." Sara said. "I understand where you're coming from and why you have been so stressed out lately. What you need to do to overcome this is to think about positive things. Try looking at some inspirational quotes and the happy memories you have had with your good friend Tom. If that doesn't help, then we'll think about referring you to a psychiatrist and seeing if any medication can help. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah." Jen nodded, wiping her tears away as Tom hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, Jen and there are so many people that love our blog and follow you on Instagram. I mean if you deleted your Instagram, then you wouldn't keep in touch with any blog followers and people from the race anymore, including the ice dancers." Tom said hugging Jen. "You're beautiful and I love you and you're my best friend. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh Tom...I love you so much. You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I don't know what I would've done without you by my side…" Jen said as she hugged her best friend. Sara smiled at the two of them and patted herself on the back. They soon broke their hug and Jen was blushing from the hug. She then struck a sly grin at Tom and sneered at him.

"Also, Tom? Wanna make out?" Jen asked as she seductively stroked the tip of Tom's chin with her finger and raising her eyebrows up and down.

"In therapy?" questioned Tom, furrowing his brow and widening his eyes in shock. "And also….you're in love with me?!"

Without answering his question, Jen threw her arms around Tom's neck, sending him lying on his back on the couch, with Jen on top of him. Jen crashed her hungry lips against Tom's, which stunned him, but he couldn't resist how soft Jen's lips were and how warm and gentle her body was against his. He fell under the spell of her kiss and returned it with more passion.

"Oh, I'll leave you two be for a few minutes." said Sara walking out of the room and laughing to herself .

Jen took a selfie with her and Tom making out and posted it to Instagram, captioning, "My best friend and #mcm Tom always makes me feel better. Also, sorry I haven't posted in weeks." She then proceeded to make the picture her profile picture on Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, and Snapchat. Jacques and Josee were the first to like the picture and Josee commented, "Heard you were depressed. Just keep thinking of the good things and you have a good sense of fashion. And you're my friend." Jacques commented, "Keep thinking positive! Also, congrats to you and Tom!" While still making out with Tom, Jen smiled as she replied, "Thanks guys! ;-) graceful_figureskater skatelikejacques". After that, more and more people started liking her picture and sending out supportive comments. Jen smiled at this, but then shrugged and threw her phone on the other side of the couch, and massaged Tom's shoulders during their makeout session. Tom limply put his hands on her waist and massaged her love handles gently. He then groaned as she slid her tongue inside his mouth and begged for an entrance. He slowly opened his mouth to let her in and allowed her tongue to explore the different territories in his mouth and collide with his own tongue in a French kiss.

Pretty soon, Jen stopped making out with Tom and flipped her hair back seductively, blowing a kiss at her best friend. Tom was stunned after what she had done, with his arms and legs stretched out on the couch and his eyes staring into space. Lipstick stains were all over his lips and his face, and his face was redder than a stoplight. His hair was also a complete mess and his glasses were crooked and hanging on one side of his head. He was in a complete daze and the butterflies in his stomach were flying around wildly. Sara came back inside the room and widened her eyes when she saw Tom in his state.

"Whoa...Tom, are you okay?" Sara asked as she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"I'm…..fine….I'm….fine." he said, still in his daze. "I'd like more meat loaf please, mommy…" He then fell off the couch and passed out on the floor.

Jen giggled to herself as she pulled Tom towards her by his shirt collar and kissed his lips, which caused him to snap out of his daze and alarmingly say, "Gah! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Hey Romeo, I think you'd better go see a doctor. I think you have a bad case of puppy love…" Sara teased, laughing. "So anyways, Jen. Are you feeling better?"

"Much better! Thank you so much, Sara! You've helped me realize how thankful I am for everything that I have in life, especially this guy!" Jen said, hugging Tom tightly.

"Anytime! Well, have a good evening you guys! Don't be a stranger! And let me know when you want to meet up for lunch and coffee!" Sara said to them as they walked out of her office.

"Bye Sara! Thanks again!" the new couple both said together as they walked hand-in-hand out of the office and back outside.

Jen leaned her head on Tom's arm and closed her eyes slowly, sighing in satisfaction. "Thank you so much for all of this Tom. You make me so happy…" she quietly said to Tom.

"Oh, Jen. I care about you so much. You really bring out the best in me and I couldn't have asked for a greater best friend and girlfriend than you. I love you so much," Tom replied as he planted a kiss on her forehead.


	2. First Date

Jen leaned her head on Tom's arm and closed her eyes slowly, sighing in satisfaction. "Thank you so much for all of this Tom. You make me so happy…" she quietly said to Tom.

"Oh, Jen. I care about you so much. You really bring out the best in me and I couldn't have asked for a greater best friend and girlfriend than you. I love you so much," Tom replied as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"So Jen, I'm pretty hungry. Wanna get some dinner?" Tom asked, rubbing his stomach.

"Sure Tom. But where would you like to go?" asked Jen.

"Anything but McDonald's! Blaugh! Have you heard about the rat in the salad incident? And don't even make me get started about the needle in the hamburger! I'm terrified of needles and sharp objects!" he said, shivering in fear.

"Why don't we go to this bar and grill just around the corner?" suggested Jen.

"Sure thing!" Tom smiled as he and Jen walked down to the restaurant. "Jen, when you asked me to make out with you...I was wondering….do you really like me….more than just a friend?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"To tell you the truth Tom...yeah...I have...for quite a while. No one has ever taken so much time to be so supportive and sweet to me like this. You've helped me through the best of times and the worst of times. After the race ended and as we began hanging out more and more, I've started developing feelings for you. I thought to myself, 'Are you crazy? This guy is totally out of your league! There's no way he's into you!' But I'm seriously glad that we were friends these past several years and that we got to spend more time with one another. Because it made me realize how crazy I am about you. I love you so much and you give me the feels every day. But if you don't have feelings for me, then I definitely understand," Jen confessed as she held his hand tighter.

"Jen….I've always liked you too. And to be honest, for the past few months, I kind of figured that you had a crush on me because of the way you would blush, stutter, or act nervous around me whenever we complimented each other on something, whenever we hugged, or gossiped about cute relationships and things like that," Tom admitted, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"You...you knew that I did?!" Jen asked out of surprise.

"Yeah...and I thought you were adorable when you did that. And it made me realize that the only person who's always been there for me was you. Yeah, Sara's a good friend of mine and all and yeah, we were really close growing up. But I don't feel as close with her as I do with you. You've always been there for me. You've helped me through every step of the way and motivated me so much. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't know what I would be doing with my life anymore. You've made my life so much better. You really have. And when I realized that I loved you more than just a friend, I realized that I can't imagine my life without you. You're so special to me and you really rock my world. And no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. Now...and forever," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly. Jen sighed out of happiness as he did this and leaned her head on his shoulder smiling.

"I'm feeling so much better now Tom. Thank you. Thank you for everything," Jen quietly said to him. Tom smirked and kissed her gently on her head while basking in the pleasant scent of her freshly-washed hair, which smelled like lilacs.

Soon, they had arrived at the restaurant. A young pale-skinned lady with long, curly black hair and black dress at the front desk smiled widely at them and greeted, "Hi guys! How are you doing today?"

"We're FABULOUS! Love the dress by the way!" Tom playfully flirted as he struck a pose.

"Tom! Are you cheating on me?!" Jen teased as she playfully slapped Tom on his shoulder. He laughed as well and hugged his new girlfriend, kissing her forehead gently.

"Awwww, how cute! I'll get you a table right away!" the waitress kindly said as she led them to a spot outside where the red sun beamed on them. The two of them took their seats and the waitress handed them their menus. "One of our waiters will be with you any minute to take your order! Have a romantic evening!"

"Thank you so much!" Tom and Jen both said together, smiling at the waitress.

Jen turned behind her to look at the sun and remarked, "Wow! The sunset looks so beautiful tonight!"

"It sure does, but it doesn't look as beautiful as you!" Tom flirted, winking as he took out his iPhone to take a picture of Jen with the sunset in the background. Jen smiled widely showing all of her perfectly white teeth and blushed deeply as Tom snapped a picture of her. He then put the picture on his Instagram, captioning, "The sunset's red and beautiful tonight, but not as red and beautiful as my love, jen_loves_fashion 3"

Jen scrolled through her Instagram feed, smiled dreamily at Tom, and was the first person to like his picture. Tom looked at his notification and said, "Why thank you Jen!"

"Anytime!" Jen replied, winking.

A waiter with short, curly, messy brown hair and wearing a formal white shirt and a red bowtie and black dress pants came up to them and greeted, "Hi guys! How's it going? My name is Chad and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?"

"I'll have a red margarita with some lime please!" Jen ordered.

"And I'll have a golden margarita with some lemon!" Tom ordered.

"LOL, Tom, did you trade places with Jacques or something?" Jen teased, giggling a little.

"Hahaha, alright. Coming right up!" Chad replied, smiling at the two of them before heading to the bar to get their drinks.

Suddenly, a mysterious Instagram user by the name of LAcrapcraptycrapcrap left Jen a DM saying, "FAILURE FAILURE! BAD SENSE OF FASHION ALERT! GO GET YOURSELF A REAL LIFE YOU BITCH!"

"T-T-Tom…" Jen said nervously as she looked like she was getting depressed again and showed the DM to Tom.

"It's ok, Jen. Remember what Sara said: Think positive and be happy. You have an excellent taste in fashion and you're beautiful the way you are." said Tom hugging Jen tightly. "I'm always here for you. I love you so so much."

"Thanks Tom. I love how you're always so sweet to me at times like this. You always know how to make me feel better when not even the most beautiful skirt can't." said Jen returning his hug and sighing out of happiness. She then blocked and reported the hater.

Two minutes later, Jen got another hate DM and she blocked them really quick saying to herself, "I'm now over this now and won't put up with it anymore."

Jen then closed out Instagram and went into her blog messages on the blog app. She saw that people were being really positive and nice, as well as giving her support comments. Jen then came across this one message from a person that went by the name of xxMissGlitterpinkxx that said, "Hi Jen. I really love your blog and your sense of fashion. You and Tom inspire me every day and I'm a big time and long term follower of yours. Anyway, I have a question and I need your advice. My school's homecoming is in two months and the theme is dark night. I'm having a bit of trouble choosing the right dress to wear and what to do with my hair and makeup. I've been to three stores so far and all the dresses I've seen looked pretty ugly and/or not my style. My boyfriend and I decided we were gonna match each other and we're going with dark red, but it's really hard right now to find a dark red dress that I like and is my style. I really want a dress that has floral, but I also want to follow the dark night theme. As for my hair and makeup, I wanna go with something more elegant, but not too bold but still bold enough for the theme. So do you have any suggestions or advice on what I should do? Please reply and let me know. Thanks. ;-)"

Jen then started to reply back saying, "Thank you so much for reaching out to me! May I suggest taking a picture of yourself so I can decide which dress is definitely your style? Me and Tom would be more than happy to help! We can also link you to the special online dress store where you can personalize your own dress and have a team of some of the world's most renowned fashion designers design it for you and deliver it within a week's time! Best of luck to you and you're going to look so drop dead gorgeous that your bf is going to gawk at you for the whole night! We won't let you down! Much love, Tom and Jen."

"You know Tom, I think I'm starting to realize how much of a great influence I am being on our blog followers. Thanks for helping me realize that." Jen said as she reached out her hand and set it on the table.

"Just doing my job, Jen." Tom smirked, putting his hand on top of Jen's and rubbing it gently with his palm.

Chad then walked over to their table smiling and gave the two of them their drinks along with a platter of bread and olive oil. "So, are you guys ready to order?" he asked, holding up his pocket notepad and pen.

"Yeah, I'll have the Philly Cheesesteak with a salad on the side please!" Jen excitedly said, pointing to one of her favorite foods.

"And I'll have the Mediterranean flatbread with lentil soup on the side!" Tom said, pointing to his menu.

"Sounds good! I'll take your menus from here and your dinner should be here shortly!" Chad said as he picked up their menus and walked away.

"You know...I think we chose the right place! This bread is delicious!" Jen said as she dipped her bread in olive oil and took a big bite from it.

Jen then got a reply from xxMissGlitterpinkxx saying, "Hi, thank you so much for responding to me. Anyway, here's a selfie I took this morning that represents a bit of my style. Thanks again." She had long dirty blonde hair, a white shirt tucked into high waisted shorts, a black belt with jews going around it, and some black high-top converse.

"Wow, she's pretty!" Jen said as she looked at the picture. Tom got up from his seat and walked over towards Jen to see the picture. He nodded in agreement.

"I'm so excited that we're going to help this girl! To be honest, I'm sure she would look fashionable in anything that she wears! She definitely has the bod to pull anything off!" Tom excitedly told Jen, shaking her shoulders in excitement. "See, what did I tell you?"

"Hahaha, you're right Tom! Kay kay, I'm gonna send her a reply!" Jen squealed as she replied to xxMissGlitterpinkxx's message, saying, "Hello! We took a look at the picture and we think that you would look good in any dress you try on, because of your flexible figure and your appearance! Anyways, here's a link to the online dress store that I mentioned! Have fun customizing your dress and be sure to send a picture of your dress when it comes to your doorstep! Much love, Tom and Jen."

xxMissGlitterpinkxx then replied, "Thank you so much and of course! ,':D"

"Mission accomplished!" Tom grinned as he high-fived Jen. "You go girl!"

Chad then walked up to their table and gave the two of them their food. "Here's your dinner! Enjoy!" he said, smiling. He then walked off after he placed the plates on the table.

"Yaaaaas! So excited to eat this! Philly cheesesteak is one of my favorite foods, even if it's not that healthy." Jen shrugged as she took a small bite. She widened her eyes at how delicious it was and took out her phone to take a picture of it and then posted it on her Instagram. The caption read, "First date with my #mcm _hey_its_Tom1012 at a bar and grill, and enjoying the best Philly cheesesteak I've ever had! P:"

Tom then took out his phone, took a picture of his dinner, and posted it on Instagram, captioning, "Date night, good food, and cool jams with my jen_loves_fashion." They then ate their dinner hungrily.

"Wow, this is fabulous!" Tom groaned with his mouth full of food. He then sipped his soup.

"Tommy! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Jen teased, laughing.

"LOLZ, sorry Jenny…" he smirked, laughing back and feeling a little sheepish. "I'll bet no one's having as much fun as us!"

"OH MY GOD! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" a loud, high-pitched voice shrieked at the top of her lungs. That voice came from a tall, blonde-haired woman wearing a blue dress and black high heeled sandals. She was being carried by an African teen with a red jacket, brown shorts, and a huge afro and she was pounding on his back to put her down.

"Oh hush, Lea! You know you love me and you regret dumping me!" the teen replied, laughing and walking with his ex still in his arms to their table.

"Hehehe, that looks like fun…" Jen slowly said, laughing hard. "I'm glad I'm not in a relationship like that!" Jen then took a bite out of her salad.

"Me neither! And don't worry, ours ain't gonna be like that. Ours is gonna give you and I the feels every second of the day!" Tom proudly said, winking.

Soon they finished their meals and Chad walked back to their table. "Wow, I take it you guys really enjoyed your meals." Chad said as he happily took the empty plates off the table and put them onto his tray.

"Oh, we sure did!" Tom happily said.

"Yes, it was delicious!" added Jen.

"Would you guys like to order some dessert?" asked Chad.

"Um, yes we would love to." said Tom. "I'll have the triple chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream please."

"And I'll have the New York cheesecake." ordered Jen.

"Ok, coming right up!" said Chad as he wrote down their dessert orders, picked up his tray of empty plates from their dinner, and walked off.

"So Jen, I'm glad you feel better now and I don't know what I would do with myself without you. You make me feel so loved and happy everyday." Tom said as he went over to her side of the table and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you're a part of my life," he whispered softly.

"And I'm glad that you're apart of my life too Tom. You make me feel so happy, you help me when I need you, you're so kind and sweet to me everyday, and you helped me overcome depression. Thank you and I love you." Jen said returning his hug and started tearing up.

"I love you too, Jen." he said still hugging her.

The sun had set now and the lights from the beer garden part of the restaurant looked so beautiful. Tom then took out his phone and put the camera on front face mode to snap a selfie with Jen. "Let's take a selfie, these lights are beautiful!" he happily said. Tom then took the selfie and posted it to Instagram captioning, "The sun has set and these lights are so beautiful at the beer garden of this bar and grill. ;-) jen_loves_fashion" He then went back to his side of the table. Jen then saw the picture on her Instagram feed, liked it, saved it to her phone, and made it her profile picture.

"Wow, profile pic for sure?" Tom said as he noticed her doing that.

"Yes, Tom. It's such a lovely picture." she said with a smile.

They both put their phones down to just talk and enjoy the beautiful lights all over the beer garden. Soon it was then time for dessert, as Chad was walking back to their table. He then placed the desserts on the table. "Alright, here are your desserts and the bill whenever you're ready to pay." he said as he was putting them on the table and walked off.

They each then took a picture of their desserts and put them on Instagram.

 ***Tom's caption:** "Enjoying a nice triple chocolate cake for dessert. #sogood"

 ***Jen's caption:** "The New York cheesecake looks delicious! Love the presentation! ;-D #yum"

They then put their phones down and began to eat their dessert.

"Yummy! This is very good." Tom said taking a bite of his triple chocolate cake.

"Yes, very delicious! I love cheesecake, especially New York cheesecake." said Jen as she was eating it.

When they were finished with dessert, they left a tip on the table and got up to go to the front counter to pay. "Did you guys enjoy everything?" the lady at the front counter asked.

"We sure did!" Tom and Jen said together.

"Ok, this will be your total." the lady said as Tom handed her his credit card. The lady swiped his credit card and handed it back to Tom.

"Thank you and have a good night!" she waved with a smile as Tom and Jen walked out of the restaurant.

"So… do you want to just go back to the apartment and watch a movie on Netflix?" Tom asked Jen.

"Sure! How about we watch Footloose?" suggested Jen.

"Mmm, no. That movie is entertaining and all, but I don't think I'm in the mood to watch that tonight." Tom answered calmly.

"Awww….then I could compliment you on how you looked like Kevin Bacon without the glasses! Except you're much hotter…" Jen winked, hugging her boyfriend. "What do you want to watch then?"

"How about Dirty Dancing?" Tom suggested.

"Omg yes! I love that movie. Of course we could watch it!" she said smiling.

"Cool!" Tom said as he happily hugged her. "Yeah, I've always loved that movie too."

They then walked back to their apartment hand-in-hand. As they were walking, Jen asked Tom, "So do you want to see the whole movie? Or just the kissing scenes?"

"LOL, the whole movie!" Tom giggled. "Then after we're done, maybe we can watch it with just the kissing scenes…" He winked and pulled Jen closer to him.

When they got back to the apartment, Tom fired up the TV and proceeded to log into his Netflix account, while Jen was in the kitchen making some popcorn.

"Tom! Do you want regular theater popcorn or kettle corn?" she asked him shouting from the kitchen.

"Oh, I want theater popcorn with extra butter, no salt." he answered.

"Ok." said Jen.

When Jen was done with the popcorn she went back to the family room, sat down next to Tom, and put the popcorn bowl in between the two of them. They watched the movie all the way through and then played it again, but this time they only watched the kissing scenes. They both watched in awe as they watched the kissing scenes.

"That was a great movie and the kissing scenes are so romantic." said Jen as she was curled up by Tom.

"I totally agree." he said. "I loved the kissing scenes, but when I watched them with you, I loved them even more... Anyway, it's late. Wanna hit the sack so we're well rested for a new day tomorrow?"

"Sure, I guess we can go to bed." she said with a yawn.

Tom smirked at her and held her by her waist. Jen blushed as he did this and put her hands around his back as well. They gazed into each other's eyes for a while before Tom finally broke the silence. "Sleep well, Princess." he said, smiling at her.

"Good night my sweet, caring, tall, brave prince. Farewell until dawn." she flirted back.

They then leaned in for a kiss. During their kiss, Tom smirked and picked her up like in the famous movie scene. Jen squealed and laughed throughout this. He quickly set the camera on his phone into video mode and recorded himself carrying Jen like in the movie while singing "Time of my Life". He posted it on all of his social media, which received many likes.

They then started to get ready for bed. Tom was in his bathroom brushing his teeth and Jen was in the other bathroom, which was her's, washing her face. When Tom was done brushing his teeth, he changed into his pajamas. He put on a long blue v-neck t-shirt and blue and white plaid pants. He then hopped into bed and posted a tweet saying, "Pretty good day :-)", which instantly got a favorite from Jen. He then fell asleep in like 5 minutes, because he was tired.

Over in Jen's bathroom, she finished doing what she needed to and changed into pajamas. She put on a turquoise VS Pink t-shirt and blue and green plaid pajama pants. She hopped into bed, but stayed up for a little bit to check her blog messages, Instagram, and any other social media. After she did that, she posted a Snapchat selfie to her story saying, "Goodnight ya'll ;-)" She then plugged her phone into the charger to charge it and then went to sleep.


	3. The Interview

The next morning Tom had woken up at 11:45 A.M. He saw that Jen was already up and was sitting at the kitchen table doing credit card bills.

"Tom, did you just get up? It's quarter to noon." Jen questioned as Tom greeted her with a hug.

Tom let out a loud yawn while stretching his arms and said, "Well...I guess I was so tired last night that I slept in a bit late today. What time did you get up?"

"I've been up since 8. I made toast and yours is on that plate by the toaster. You can heat it up and eat it if you want." said Jen.

"Okay, thanks." Tom said as he put his toast back in the toaster. "I guess a late breakfast is better than nothing." He then laughed nervously.

"So Tom, I was on the phone this morning with a fashion company and they would like us to be at their studio tonight at 6:00 p.m. for an interview. We need to make sure we dress really nice and do the best we can on this interview, because that will determine if we get this job or not." Jen explained. "Do you think you could handle it?"

"Of course sweet girl! I can very well handle it, especially with you by my side!" Tom said as he gave a determined look and hugged Jen again. "And thank you so much for getting us an interview with them. It has always been my dream to get a job there."

"Eeee! I really hope we get it too!" she said hugging him back.

"We got this in the bag." Tom said softly to her. Jen grinned widely and quickly nodded.

So the whole day Tom and Jen just stayed at home to get ready for their interview. When it was three hours before the interview started, they were in their rooms getting ready, because the fashion company was a one hour drive. Tom was wearing a nice blue collar shirt, a black tie, black dress pants, and black Gucci shoes. Jen was wearing white silky blouse, a black pencil skirt, a blue and gold statement necklace, diamond earrings, and some black heeled sandals. She also put her hair in a side fishtail braid with a piece of hair hanging out from the other side and curled that piece.

Tom then walked to her bedroom door while she was getting ready and knocked. "Jen, are you ready to go now?"

Jen opened the door and said, "Yes, I sure am!"

Tom widened his eyes at how beautiful his girl was and started gawking at her for a long time. "Whoa…" he gasped in awe.

"Aww, thanks Tom." Jen said blushing as his compliment. She then noticed that Tom was staring at her in amazement. She tried snapping her fingers in his face, but it didn't seem to help. She smiled while rolling her eyes playfully, grabbed Tom by his shirt collar, and kissed his lips, which snapped him out of his daze.

"Whoops, hehe. Sorry about that Jen. Couldn't get over how beautiful you were." Tom said, rubbing the back of his head nervously and smiling widely in embarrassment.

"So anyways, we should probably get going now." he said looking at his Patek Philippe watch.

"Indeed." she agreed.

Tom and Jen then walked downstairs to the first floor of their apartment and outside to the car. They got in and drove off to the fashion company. On the way there, they had a little bit of time. So they decided to stop at a Dunkin Doughnuts drive-thru.

"Want anything to drink, Jen?" Tom asked as he was pulling up to the drive through.

"Sure, Tom. I'll have a strawberry banana smoothie this time instead of coffee." replied Jen.

"Ok." he said. "I was thinking about getting that too."

When they pulled up to the drive-thru speaker, a lady greeted them by saying, "Welcome to Dunkin Doughnuts! How may I help you?"

"I would like two medium strawberry banana smoothies with whipped cream please." Tom ordered.

"Two strawberry banana smoothies with whipped cream." the lady repeated. "Correct?"

"Yes, that's correct." said Tom.

"Will that be all for you tonight?" asked the lady.

"Yes." he answered.

"Ok, please pull up to the first window." the lady said.

They then pulled up to the first window, payed, got their smoothies, and continued driving to the interview. There was only five minutes to spare when they arrived at the fashion office. They walked in and went up to the front desk to say they were there. A man wearing a black suit and had brown hair that looked freshly cut greeted them. "Hello, my name is Michael; the head of this company. It's very nice to meet you both." he greeted as he shook both Tom and Jen's hands.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Michael." Jen greeted as she shook his hand back.

"It's pleasure to meet you." Tom greeted.

"Alright, wonderful!" Michael said with a smile. "Please follow me down the hall, my office is down this way."

They both followed Michael as he lead them into his office for the interview. The office was big and had a nice real wooden desk, a comfy office chair, and two large bookcases on each side. There was also a big Macintosh computer on the desk. In front of the desk had two very comfy chairs and a marble table in between them with a plant on it. Tom and Jen both sat down ready for Michael to start the interview.

"Ok, so I'm going to first be telling you a little bit about this company and then I'm going to be asking you both about three questions each. Then I'll be open to answer any questions you guys may have for me." Michael explained.

"Sounds like a plan." said Tom.

Michael then started to explain to them what the company was about. "Ok, so this company is all about fashion and designing. Our company has been around for about eight years. We have people here who are just beginners, pros, fashion designers, and pro celebrity fashion designers. We also have people that do shipping and place orders, as well as people who work in the mailroom downstairs." explained Michael. "But from the application you two put out, I do not see you working in the mailroom." he giggled a little.

"Sounds like you have an awesome company! I would sure like to get to know all the fashion designers!" said Jen.

"It sure is and even I enjoy it here." said Michael. "Now let's move onto the questions. I'm gonna start with you first Jen. So first question, can you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"Well, I'm very into fashion and love to follow trends and styles. I'm also easy to get long with and work well with others as well. I also run a fashion blog with my good friend Tom here and take pride in it everyday. I love doing what I do!" told Jen.

"Ok, next question. How often would you be available and do you consider yourself reliable?" Michael asked.

"Oh, I'm available everyday and I consider myself very reliable. I have a real passion for fashion." said Jen.

"Ok, third and final question for you. About your blog that you mentioned from the first question, can you explain to me a little bit about it?" asked Michael.

"Well, our blog as been around for a couple years. It's called Now Trending with Tom and Jen, and it's a blog where we share the latest fashion updates and help people out as well." Jen explained. "Also, here's the url to our blog if you wanna check it out." Jen wrote the url down on a piece of paper and handed it to Michael.

"Sounds like a pretty successful blog. I'll be sure to check it out." Michael said, smiling as he took the piece of paper from Jen. "Sounds like you have an interesting background. I'm actually impressed by your answers you gave me."

"Thank you." said Jen.

"Alright, Tom. Now it's your turn to answer some questions." Michael said.

"Alrighty then." said Tom, sitting upright and having a serious look on his face.

"Tom first question, can you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Michael asked.

"Well, I have a real passion for fashion just as much as my good friend Jen here. Tom smiled and then smiled at Jen. Jen blushed as he smiled at her. "I also take pride in our blog that I run with Jen and love to follow the latest fashion. I get along great with other people as well."

"Alright, next question. How often would you be available and do you consider yourself reliable?" asked Michael.

"Oh, I'm open to any available time you have and I would consider myself very reliable. I would make sure I show up here everyday and on time." said Tom.

"Ok, great! Last and final question. What would you do if a customer is unsatisfied with let's say, a pair of shoes they ordered, but they keep coming in the wrong size, whether if they're too big or too small? What would you?" Michael asked.

"I would work with that customer to make sure they have the right size and if the size is limited, then I would suggest other shoes that are similar. I'm not gonna give up on them either, because I want make sure that that customer is happy and I want to make sure that it's what they like." answered Tom.

"Ok great! Wow, I'm impressed by your answers as well." said Michael. "Now are there any questions either of you may have for me? About the company or the interview?"

"I have one." Jen said.

"Ok, go on." said Michael.

"Would you guys be open to any new ideas if suggested?" asked Jen.

"Yes, of course! We always let our employees share their ideas and opinions here. After all, we come together as a team." answered Michael.

"Nice! Now as you mentioned earlier, where would Tom and I be starting off at? Like what rank? Would it be beginner, pro, or shipping and placing orders?" asked Jen.

"That I'm not sure of yet, because I still need to talk to the other managers. So I can't guarantee what position you'll be starting at, because from what you gave me you're kinda like in between beginner and pro. So if this goes further on, then you'll find out then. But I will say this though that I definitely do not see either of you working in shipping and placing orders, but then again it's where most people start." replied Michael. "Any other questions?"

"That'll be all for me." Jen said as she finished writing down the answers to her questions on her notepad.

"Ok. Do have any questions for me, Tom?" asked Michael.

"I only have one question." said Tom.

"Ok, what's your question?" Michael asked.

"On what you said earlier about there being celebrity fashion designers. What rank do you have to be at or how long would you have to be working here to get to that position?" Tom asked.

"Actually, celebrity fashion designers is another company that works with us. Sorry, I should've made that clear when I was talking about the company at the beginning of the interview. Whoo, like I need to wake up and realize that, duh!" Michael giggled and Tom and Jen giggled a little too. "Anyway yes, celebrity fashion designers is a group that comes here and they pay us to work with us, but they're not necessarily working for us. We just let them use our building and you guys wouldn't be involved with that if you were working for our company. You could always apply there down the road if interested, but just to make it clear that it's a different company."

"Ok, thanks that pretty much cleared up my question." Tom said.

"Alrighty then, since you guys don't have any other questions I guess we could call it a day for this interview. I'll talk to the other managers and if we would like you guys working for us, then we'll simply give you a call. It was nice meeting you both!" said Michael smiling as he stood up to shake both their hands again.

"Oh, thank you so much for interviewing us and we'll be sure to listen for the call." said Tom smiling and returned the handshake.

"Yes, thank you for taking the time to interview us." added Jen returning Michael's handshake.

"Goodbye!" waved Michael as Tom and Jen exited his office.

They then walked out of the building, got into the car, and drove back to their apartment.

"So, how do you think it went, Jen?" Tom asked as he put his hand on Jen's warm hand, stroking it gently.

"I think it went great! We dressed well, we spoke well, we showed enthusiasm for the company. I'm definitely feeling this!" Jen squealed as she held Tom's hand. "Thanks for always being there for me, Tom. I couldn't have asked for a better partner, best friend, or boyfriend like you. I love you so much."

Tom smiled at this and replied, "I love you too, Jen. Always."

He then pulled into a parking lot, parked the car, and asked, "Want to go get dinner before heading back to our apartment?"

"Sure, Tom," Jen nodded as they got out of the car and walked hand-in-hand into Subway.

Once they were done eating, they got back into their car, and drove back to their apartment. Once they got back, they watched a movie on the HBO movie channel, and went to bed right after since it had been a long day for them.

The next morning, Tom and Jen woke up and went into the kitchen to get coffee from their Keurig coffee maker. They also read the newspaper and checked their social medias. Suddenly, Jen's phone began ringing and it turned out to be the fashion company.

"Hello, this is Jen." she answered.

"Hello Jen, it's Michael. The person who interviewed you and Tom yesterday." said Michael.

"Oh yes, are you calling to let us know about the job?" asked Jen. " _Wow, that was quick._ " she then said to herself.

"Yes, I spoke with the other managers and we are delighted to offer you both positions as pro fashion designers and bloggers for our company. Would you like the job?" Michael offered.

"Yes, we would love the job! It has always been our dream. We'll take it for sure!" Jen said out of excitement.

"Okay, we'll look forward to seeing you both in a three days to start. Congratulations!" Michael happily said.

"Okay, we'll be there! Thank you and goodbye!" Jen said hanging up.

"Goodbye now." Michael said, hanging up a few seconds later.

"Eeee! We got the job! WE GOT THE JOB!" Jen squealed as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"EEEEEEEE! Thank you so much for getting us that interview, sweet girl!" he squealed, returning her hug. "I love you so much!"

"I love you so much too, Tom!" said Jen still in excitement. "I can't wait to take our work into a new direction!"

"Me too!" he replied, still hugging her tightly.


	4. Breakfast in Bed on a Special Day

It had been over a year since Tom and Jen had started going out. It had been the greatest year of their lives. Their jobs in the fashion company as pro fashion designers worked wonders for their career. They had the opportunity to travel around the world to promote their blog and their fashion style, and had made a lot of money from it. They traveled several times to Paris, and also got to do the Bhangra in India, admire the gold in Dubai, head to Africa to promote charities to donate to its citizens, and even enjoy Pacific island paradises. Their relationship also grew stronger and stronger as days went by and they never let fame get in the way. One and a half years into the relationship, they finally decided to take the big step to move into one bedroom together.

On another hot summer morning, Tom and Jen were cuddling under the covers. Tom was wearing blue and red plaid pajama pants and had his shirt off and had one arm wrapped around Jen's shoulder. Jen was in a light blue one-piece nightgown and her arms were wrapped around Tom's body, with her right hand stroking his six-pack abs. She let out a loud sigh of satisfaction in her sleep and cuddled up to Tom more. Tom let out a loud yawn and stretched out his arms and legs. Just as he was getting out of bed, Jen's small but strong arms grabbed him by his body and pulled him back closer to her.

"Nu!" Jen pouted as she clung onto Tom and refused to let go.

"Come on Jen….I gotta get up...it's nine o'clock…" Tom whined as he struggled to get out of bed.

"But it's our second anniversary and it's Saturday….we don't have any work to do...let's cuddle some more…" Jen whined as she brought her head closer to Tom's head and nibbled his ear while stroking his hard abs.

Tom moaned out of pleasure at this, smirked, and flipped Jen on her back and climbed on top of her, kissing her neck and sucking it a little.

"Ohhhhhh Tommmmmm…." Jen moaned as she flung her arms around Tom's neck tightly, not wanting him to stop what he was doing.

A few minutes later, Tom stopped kissing her neck, which made her frown a little. "Let's make a little deal...I'll make you breakfast in bed and right after you're done, you're getting up. Do we have ourselves a deal?" Tom asked as he locked eyes with Jen, pretending to give a serious look.

"Okay, fine….I'm a total sucker for breakfast in bed…" she replied, playfully pouting at her man.

"I'll be back soon, honey cake!" he gleefully responded, kissing her nose and running to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

" _God, he amazes me..."_ Jen sighed dreamily as she watched her best friend make her breakfast.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Tom was hard at work, putting in a heart-shaped waffle in the waffle maker, cooking some turkey bacon in a frying pan, and mixing eggs and veggies for an omelette. He had also prepared some coffee in the Keurig. As the food was getting ready, he snuck into the family room to the couch, found a black velvet box beneath the cushion, and opened the box to reveal a shiny diamond ring. He looked at it for a few minutes before the waffle maker dinged that it was ready. He kissed the ring, muttered to himself, put the black velvet box back underneath the cushion, and ran back to the kitchen to get Jen's breakfast ready.

Tom took out the waffle from the waffle-maker and gently put it on a plate made of fine china. He lightly poured some maple syrup, sprinkled some powdered sugar, and added some freshly-cut strawberries on top. He took the omelette from the pan and put it on another plate and placed the turkey bacon on a smaller plate. He then poured the coffee from the Keurig inside Jen's favorite mug that had the words, "Fashion Queen" on it. Tom placed all the breakfast items on a large silver platter, and slowly and cautiously walked over to the bedroom. He met glances with a smiling girl of tan complexion as he sat down on his warm, empty spot of the bed.

"Awww, Tom! This is so sweet of you to do something like this! Thank you so much!" Jen cheerfully said as she threw her arms around Tom's neck, hugged him tightly, then turned her head slightly to kiss him on the cheek.

Tom grinned widely, blushing, and replied, "Hey, it was my pleasure! Now, eat up!" Jen took the food from Tom's hand, placed the silver platter on her lap, and took a picture and posted it to Instagram, captioning, "Look what Tom made me for breakfast! #sosweet" She then started eating the food hungrily.

"Oh my gosh, this is delicious!" Jen exclaimed as she took a bite from her waffle. She then gave Tom a flirtatious look and gently fed him a piece of her waffle. Tom smiled as he chewed up his piece.

"Hmmm, you're right! This is delicious!" he said as he smacked his lips after swallowing his piece. He then thought for a minute and said, "Wait a minute...I'm the one who should be feeding you!"

He smirked and gently put a cheesy piece of omelette into her mouth. She grinned widely and said, "Oh Tom, I love it when you make me breakfast. And I love it even more when you feed me. You're an amazing cook and I love you so much."

"It's what I do, sweetheart," Tom sweetly said as she took the cup of coffee that was on her platter. "Now, drink up your coffee my sweet little kitten!"

"Meeoowww," Jen playfully meowed as she opened her mouth for Tom and let him feed her the coffee.

"Now, it's your turn to open wide my Tom Cat!" Jen flirted playfully as she fed him a piece of cut turkey bacon.

"Of course my Jen Leopard!" he flirted back to her as he tasted the bacon. He smacked his lips and exclaimed, "Wow, I sure beat the French chefs! This is delicious! And also, you just wait till this evening, because I'm taking you to a bar. And a good well-maintained one at that, and not one of those shitty dumps. There also may be a little surprise for you, you'll see."

"Oh em gee! I'm totally in the mood for a good bar tonight!" Jen excitedly squealed. "I wonder if there's anything exciting going on tonight!"

"Well, it's an 80s themed night! So, we're gonna dress up like Madonna and David Bowie tonight!" Tom squealed as he took out his blond David Bowie wig from under the bed and put it on.

"Whoa! You're right! You make a sexy David Bowie! Can I be your 'China Girl'?" Jen flirted, referencing his song.

"Of course! David Bowie's great! Can't believe he died though," Tom slowly said, hanging his head.

"Yeah...he was a great singer…" Jen then said. "You know, my mama said, 'To get things done, you'd better not mess with Major Tom.'"

"It's so awesome that David dedicated some lyrics to me!" Tom squealed.

"That's why Ashes to Ashes is my favorite song by him! But yeah, you know how crazy I get when we talk about 80s fashion, music, and movies. It's one style of outdated fashion I'm totally nuts over!" Jen squealed.

"Me too…" Tom said as he wrapped his arm around Jen's shoulder and kissed her cheek.


End file.
